1. Field of Invention
A wireless network typically involves one or more wireless devices and one or more network-connected access points. When a wireless device comes within wireless communication range of an access point, a wireless communication link is established between the wireless device and the access point. The wireless device then communicates with and/or becomes part of the remainder of the network via the wireless communication link and the access point.
2. Discussion of Background
Promulgation of the IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) standard has contributed to the spread of wireless networking and an increase in corporate investment in wireless networking infrastructure. Access points and network cabling are now sometimes built into new office buildings as a matter of course because future wireless networking is expected within the building. In addition to the desire to provide wireless networking within buildings, there is an anticipated desire to extend wireless LAN connectivity to outdoor areas. Large areas of cities and corporate campuses may one day be covered with a grid of access points such that wireless LAN connectivity can be maintained as a wireless device moves across town or across campus.
At the same time that demand for wireless networking has been increasing, the size and per unit cost of access point circuitry has been decreasing. Over the last few years, access point circuitry has been integrated such that an access point can be realized with fewer and fewer components and integrated circuits. It is now envisioned circuit integration will progress to the point that the manufacturing cost of an access point will be a few dollars when purchased in volume. Despite the low per unit access point manufacturing cost, if access points and wireless networking are to become ubiquitous, the access points still need to be installed and wired together in buildings and in the out of doors. A solution that facilitates such ubiquitous installation of relatively inexpensive access points is desired.